Conventional emergency and other location determination processes includes dispatching emergency help to a 9-1-1 wireless communication device or caller. In those situations, location information from the mobile device calling 9-1-1 is identified from global positioning satellite information (GPS), cellular and data power signals received at local base stations, etc. The connected emergency network may attempt to locate the mobile device and in turn the user through different procedures using location and GPS information. However, GPS signal strength decreases rapidly inside any building complex and can quickly become inefficient/obsolete when providing assistance to the determination of a mobile device location inside a building or other covered structure. For example, emergency help may be delayed because the accurate location of the mobile device cannot be determined.